particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Johnson
Claire Johnson was the leader of the Libertarian Socialist Party of Darnussia and held the office from 3048 to 3078. She assumed the role in the wake of the resigning of the wartime leader Falko Saft and has self-describes herself as the "second chapter of the Johnson family political legacy". Her great uncle Tristan Johnson founded the party in 3048 and died when she was a child. Her role has been a blend of idealism and political attempts to soothe the divisiveness of the parliament. Biography Early Life In the capital of Merenbürg in 3024, Claire Erin Johnson was born to parents Borys and Helga Johnson. Her life was relatively comfortable and without much tragedy. Admittedly, the death of her great uncle she hardly remembers. It was not for years that she would have any sort of political leanings. As an upper-middle class child, she was given a good education and lived relatively comfortably. The Keymon War In 3033 at the age of nine the war between the Darnussians and Keymonese broke out. As a partisan family, she was taken away to Doressa and lived in various safe zones for politician's families. In this time she regularly met GreenShirt members through her parents and when her father was drafted to the war she and her mother stayed with Falko Saft for the remainder of the war. It was his influence, she claims that made her decide she wanted to become involved in ending such horrible things. She did not return to Merenbürg until years after the nuclear attacks and spent the rest of her youth close to party members in Doressa . The Utopia Incident In 3039 at age 15 the events of the religious laws of the Utopia Incident came home. Again she was placed in protective custody, but due to her age she was given responsibility to care for children displaced or orphaned by the conflict. One year from voting age, it was this moment she says that she knew she wanted to get into politics and make a difference. Youth and Becoming a Politician From this point onwards she volunteered for the Libertarian Socialists and became a symbol of the ongoing legacy of their founder. When she went to the University of Kozaria she quickly found herself leading the Young Libertarian Socialist Club as she earned her degree in Political Science. She returned to Merenbürg when she graduated in 3044. A retirement had put her in the role of minister of parliament. Leadership In 3048 she became the youngest leader of the party on record. Her family legacy seemingly the culprit. Upon taking leadership she inherited a divided parliament. Her first goals as a young party leader were to attempt to bridge the gaps and come to compromises to end the impasse. For 20 years she slowly crept up the party's seat count and put the LSPD at an all time peak for seats. Around Darnussia she is known as the most personable party leader and is extremely charismatic. Through chaotic times she led the party to all time highs, spearheaded a left wing cabinet, and along with the Communist support passed tons of legislation for workers rights. After a small defeat in the 3077 election citing a need for new leadership, Johnson stepped down, giving leadership to the winner of the primary Simone Bronstein in 3078. Category:Libertarian Socialist Party of Darnussia